Bonds
by xxxmega123xxx
Summary: Bonds have power. After Geo lost his father, he shut himself from the world. With the new found power from his new friends, he will find a strength unrivaled to any person on Earth. Placed in the Andromeda saga. Minor violence.
1. Intro

Introduction

It was a typical day for Geo Stelar in his Echo Ridge home. If you think typical is having a freeloading alien in your transer, a portable device that acts as a phone and sticks to your wrist.

A few weeks ago, while Geo was stargazing, the alien, Omega-Xis, or Mega for short, took refuge in his transer and explained that others aliens of his kind were coming down from space to destroy the world.

Fusing with Mega, Geo was able to become the hero megaman, fighting off viruses by entering the world where electromagnetic waves inhabited. EM waves for short.

Together they were able to take down a few villains that were of the same race as Mega, otherwise known as FM-ians. FM-ians needed human hosts, so they took advantage of their negative emotions to take over and corrupt their hearts.

Geo hated fighting with viruses and FM-ians, but Mega said that he would give information of his father's whereabouts. (His father disappeared a couple years ago up in space in an attempt to form a bond with extraterrestrial life)

After his father was reported missing, Geo shut himself off from the world, determined he can live without friends because he didn't want the pain of losing someone close to him. He stopped going to school and didn't have any friends.

After the first FM-ian arrived, Taurus, he and his partner he corrupted severely damaged a lot of the homes in Echo Ridge. Luckily Geo's house did not get damaged, but his next door neighbor's house did.

His neighbor and his family had to sell his house and move to another place because they simply did not have the money to repair his house.

The second FM-ian, Cygnus, almost completely destroyed AMAKEN, the most current space center and museum.

And here starts the story that tells what happened after those events.


	2. New Neighbor

Chapter 1

Geo woke up in his bed, sweating bullets from the nightmare he just experienced. He dreamed that his dad was in space calling his name, and when Geo reached out to get him, his father was sucked away by a black hole.

"Hey kid, you all right, you're sweating a lot," a voice called from his transer that was lying on the desk beside his desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Geo replied.

"Anyway, while you were sleeping, I did some exploring on your little town, and your neighbor's house was actually repaired." Mega said.

"Really? Maybe I should check it out."

Geo got up from his bed, changed, brushed his teeth and headed out. He was basically alone at home since his mom was at her part-time job.

And sure enough, the house next to him that was supposedly damaged, looked completely new, and there were moving trucks transporting new things into the house.

"Hmm, that' strange, I wonder who lives there now." Geo said.

"Maybe you should go check it out. Okay, I've made my decision, you're going to go over there and meet your new neighbors." Mega stated.

"No way Mega… I don't want to get close to anyone again."

"Aww, not this garbage again, come on Geo, just this one time."

Geo's arm started moving toward the house, pulled by his transer.

"Mega, stop it right now! You can't change my mind!"

"You're no fun kid, fine, you don't have to go over there, but we have to bust some viruses."

"Sure, just don't make me go over there!"

After a full day of virus busting, Geo came home exhausted, and this was the perfect opportunity for Mega to take advantage of.

"Hey kid, take me to your school."

"What! Why would I want to go there?"

"If you don't I will keep annoying you for the rest of the night, so you won't be able to get any sleep at all until you go to school."

"Ha! I can survive a whole night without sleep, just watch me!"

In the morning…

"Mom, I'm going to school" Geo said with purple bags under his eyes, and with almost no energy.

"What! I thought you didn't want to go!" his mom replied, dazzled by her son's sudden change

"Yeah, but someone changed your mind."

"You should have done this when your Class President still hoped that you were going to go. Maybe you could have started a relationship." Geo's mom said with a sly smile on her face.

"What are you talking about Mom? I'm too young for that kind of stuff!" Geo said, his cheeks slightly red.

"You know what, I give up, I'm heading out. Bye mom!" Geo yelled as he walked out the door.


	3. School Again

Chapter 3

Geo realized that he hadn't been walking around Echo Ridge for a couple years.

So much had changed. A lot of people were going around with their transers watching videos about a girl named Sonia Strumm.

Last time he went outside constantly, he had never even heard of this Sonia person.

"Kid, better get to school so you can get a tour around." Mega said from his transer.

"Yeah, Yeah," Geo retorted.

Geo slowly and depressingly walked to his school.

All the people in the school office seemed very surprised to see Geo. An attendant showed him to his class, and gave him a tour of the entire school.

The attendant told him that he should make as many friends as he can.

Geo just stayed silent the entire time thinking _I hate how Mega forced me to do this, I should just focus on getting this day over quickly_.

When the morning bell rang, Geo walked to the class he'd be staying in for the rest of the day.

When Geo walked into the classroom, everyone gasped.

Their teacher, Mr. Shepar, tried to calm them down, "We have two new students today, as you can already see." pointing to Geo, "Geo, you can go have a seat over there at the empty desk next to the window."

Geo was relieved. He was sitting next to the window, so he could just stare at the sky all day, and that he was away from all the other kids because there was nobody sitting in the seat next to him.

Then he realized, _two new students, then that means that the other student is going to sit next to me! This is bad, very, very bad._

Mr. Shepar started talking, "Our other new student is actually a bigger surprise than our first. Kids, please welcome Sonia Strumm."


	4. A Persistent Girl

Chapter 4

In came a pretty girl with pink hair, a pink sweater, and a guitar behind her back.

Geo thought, "_What's with all the pink. Is she some kind of musician too?"_

The whole class broke out into hysterics, with the exception of Geo.

Bud Bison, a friend and lackey of Geo's class president, Luna Platz, screamed, "Sonia Strumm!"

Geo was uninterested by the class's actions and just stared outside the window until Mr. Shepar interrupted his daydreaming.

"Okay class, settle down, Sonia just wants to be treated like everyone else. Sonia, you can take the seat next to our returning student, Geo."

Sonia smiled and took her place next to Geo. "Hi, I'm Sonia Strumm, and I hope I get the chance to get to know you better."

Geo just ignored her and looked out the window, determined to try and make the school day go by as fast as possible.

Sonia was still very persistent to get to know Geo. "Come on now, you shouldn't ignore people."

Luna, who was sitting in the seat behind Geo, reached over and said, "He's always like this, it's a miracle he's even at school."

Sonia replied, "Don't worry; I'll open him up somehow."

As the rest of the day passed, Sonia kept trying to start up conversations with Geo but to no avail.

As Geo walked home, Mega finally decided to talk for the first time since school started.

"Looks like that girl is obsessed with you kid."

"Shut up Mega, besides, after today, I'm never going back to school."

"Sucks for you kid, because I'm forcing you to go to school for the rest of the school year!"

"Please! Anything but that!" Geo screamed as Mega laughed with glee.

Geo moped as he walked into his front door to hear two women laughing in the living room. _I guess mom brought someone home from work to talk to._

Geo's face instantly turned from depressed to horrified when he saw who his mom was talking to. Sonia Strumm, the annoying girl from school, was talking to his mom.

When the two noticed Geo's presence, his mom said happily, "It looks like your new neighbor is Sonia Strumm, Geo."

Geo tried his best to ignore her and told his mom he will be at Vista Point.

After Geo left, Sonia asked his mom why Geo was so depressed all the time. Geo's mom replied, "Ever since my husband went missing in the attempt to make a brotherband (bond) with extraterrestrials, Geo's been sad, waiting for his father to come home."

Sonia replied sadly, "I see. Well at least we have something in common."

Geo's mom said, "And what would that be Sonia."

"We both lost a parent."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've come to terms with my life, and I've decided my mother wouldn't want me moping. My life would just be so much easier without my manager using me for money."

"Well it would be helpful if you guys could form a bond and take Geo out of his depressed state."

"Okay Mrs. Stelar."

"Call me Hope."

"Okay Hope, I promise I will show Geo the good things about having bonds."


	5. A Friendship

First off, thank you to Manakete King for my first review ever and now on with the story

Chapter 5

Sonia headed out to Vista Point, the place Geo said he would be. Suddenly, her transer rang as she got a call. She ignored it and kept walking.

When she got there, she was surprised to see that Geo was laying on the grass looking up in the sky, tears in his eyes.

Geo was thinking, "_Dad, why did you have to leave me! Nobody knows my pain of not having you here. Was your stupid brotherbands more important than your family?"_

Sonia crept up silently behind Geo and tapped him in the shoulder.

"Huh...oh, its you. Leave me alone." Geo said sadly as he wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Geo, I know what happened to your dad."

Geo perked up at this and his sad face turned into an angry face.

"Who told you that! Don't you know not to go into other's lives! I already have enough to deal with in my life!"

Sonia replied sadly, "Geo, you might think that I'm just a person who doesn't understand your pain, but I do!"

She went on, "My mother. She went to heaven about 3 months ago, and I've felt alone ever since. What's worse, I only became a musician to make my mom happy, but after she went away, my manager wants me to keep singing for money.

Geo's angry face once again went sad.

"I'm ... sorry for yelling at you... I didn't know."

"Its okay Geo. I've recently come to terms with my mother's death. I realize that she wouldn't want me to be in pain over her loss. I guess I just have to move on."

Geo still didn't understand. "Then why would you still try to get into my life, can't you just let me be alone."

"Geo, the reason why I am so intruding in your life is because I was in your position a long time ago."

"How did you get out of it?"

"After a while, I realized that I was only hurting myself when I mourned my mom's death."

"Oh" Geo said sadly.

Sonia said calmly, "Listen to me Geo, if you ever need some advice, call me. Together we can get over the sadness in our lives. I'm here for you"

Geo nodded.

The pair both looked up in the sky to see the stars appearing, shining with each other side by side.

The stargazers were soon interrupted by a voice calling out, "Sonia! Sonia! Where are you!"

A fat man wearing a purple suit soon found Sonia and Geo looking up at the sky.

His face was filled with rage. "Sonia! There you are! You're past your curfew! You promised me that if you went to school, the time spent outside it would be on songs!"

He screamed, "You better get home right now! You have to write more songs so I can make more mon...err, so you can make your fans happy."

He grabbed Sonia by the hand and started pulling her off.

"Leave me alone!" Sonia screamed, "All you want is money, and I am not going to help you make any."

The fat man turned around, let go of Sonia and grabbed her by the neck, but was surprised to he was holding a boy with a orange vest instead.

Geo calmly said, "Let Sonia do what she wants. She doesn't want you to make her sing, so stop making her sing."

The fat man put Geo down, but Geo still stood in front of Sonia, arms stopping him from moving forward.

Sonia said, "Geo... thank you."

The fat man screeched, "Move!"

Geo replied, "N..no"

"Move kid, last warning!"

"I..I...w..won't!"

Sonia yelled from behind Geo, "Just because you're my manager doesn't mean you own me!"

Sonia's manager, Chrys Golds, said, "Oh yeah, than what about the contract your mom signed before she died that said I have full jurisdiction over you."

"W..what!" Sonia screamed in fear.

"Now back to business. Kid you better move unless you wanna get hurt!"

Geo yelled back, "Don't touch her!"

Chrys replied with a mischievous tone,"If that's how you want to play it"

Chrys grabbed Geo by the neck and punched in the face as hard as he could. Geo went flying back and hit a pole, barely concious.

"Geo!" Sonia screamed as she ran over to him to check if he was okay.

"How could you Chrys!" Sonia shouted as she turned around.

But Chrys just grabbed Sonia's hands and calmly told her if she didn't cooperate, Geo would be hurt even more.

Sonia stopped yelling as she walked hopelessly behind Chrys but not before turning around and saying, "Geo, I'm sorry."

When Geo had the strength to get up, all he remembered was being hit my Chrys, and not being able to protect Sonia.

_Why couldn't I protect her! I was so weak! I made a new friendship with someone who understood me and I don't even have the power to keep me from losing them. This is just like what happened with... dad. _


	6. Changes and Realizations

Chapter 6

After the scene at Vista Point...

Chrys pushed Sonia into a taxi. Sonia didn't have her defiant smirk anymore, she just looked sad and was gazing out the window.

Sonia was thinking

_Why did Geo have to get hurt. People are always getting hurt around me. All Geo wanted to do was protect me and he got punched in the face. He probably hates me for the unneccesary pain I caused him. I feel so alone. Mom, if you're somewhere up there, I need you right now._

Unbeknownst to either Sonia or Chrys, a harp-like being was watching their car.

"Hehe, that girl will make a perfect host," the being said before disappearing.

Back at Vista Point...

Geo was mourning and was looking up at the sky thinking.

_Dad, you promoted bonds so much. You said that if I had friendships than I would have a lot of power. But I wanted to protect Sonia so badly, but I was still so weak. Even with the friendships of others, I still don't even have any more power than I did before. I'm just so... weak._

"Hey kid, I'm back," A voice from Geo's transer said.

Geo was silent, still thinking.

"What's wrong with you kid, usually you would come up with some kind of smart comment."

Geo looked at his transer screen and a depressing aura came over Mega.

_Woah, the kid is sadder than he's ever been. What happened while I was gone._

Geo asked Mega, "Mega, do you think I am weak?"

Mega replied bluntly, "What are you talking about kid, you've taken down Taurus and Cygnus, stopped satellites from crashing down to Earth and you're asking me if you're weak."

Geo said depressingly, "All those times were when I was Megaman, but what about me, Geo Stelar, am I weak?"

"What the heck are you talking about kid, you and Megaman are the same!" Mega yelled, confused.

Mega continued, "Look kid, I don't know what happened to you while I was gone, but I know one thing for sure, you are strong. You are the strongest human I know, even stronger than your dad."

"But.."

Geo was abruptly cut off my Mega, "But nothing kid! I'm your partner, and if you think you're weak, you're wrong. I've seen you, the only one thing stopping you from being strong is the thought of you being weak."

"Huh?" Geo said.

"You said you're weak. But the only thing making you weak is you! You're confidence Geo! If you're confident, you can be strong!"

"I can be strong," Geo repeated to himself.

"Thanks Mega." Geo said gratefully

"For what?"

"The pep talk."

"That wasn't a pep talk, I was just stating the obvious."

"Thanks anyway."

Back with Sonia...

Chrys said in the taxi, "I've reached a decision for you Sonia."

"What?" Sonia said.

"You can't be around that kid who was in my way anymore."

Sonia was shocked, but she soon regained her composure, and that turned into pure rage.

"You can't be serious!," Sonia screamed, "You already boss me enough in my life, I am not going to let you take away one of the only friends I have in this world!"

"He probably hates you now anyway, thinks you're too dangerous to be around."

"No!" Sonia said, refusing to believe her manager, "Geo's not like that!"

The taxi came to a stop at a red light.

"I hate you!" Sonia screamed at her manager.

She opened the taxi door and ran out onto the streets leaving an angry manager behind and went into an empty park.

She started silently crying to herself on a bench.

"I feel your pain you know."

Sonia looked up to find a weird looking harp.

"How do you know about my pain?" Sonia asked.

"I really hate your manager, he's so annoying, restricting you. You should take revenge."

"Yeah... I should." Sonia said in realization.

"I'll help, after all I love helping out fellow musicians."

The two beings fused together and went onto the wave roads of Echo Ridge.

A few minutes later Chrys came running into the park, "I think she went over here. Hmm, where is Sonia."

"Behind you."

Chrys looked behind him to find a girl with blond hair, a suit with hearts on it, and a guitar with a face on the end.

"You're not Sonia!" Chrys said while backing up.

He kept backing up until he backed into a wall.

"Oh yes I am Chrys, but you can call me Harp Note. And I'm here to exact my revenge on you."

"Don't hurt me!" Chrys screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just simply going to make you feel everything I felt in the past because of you." Harp Note said.

"Aaahhhhh!" Chris screamed as multiple guitar chords could be heard in the distance, along with a man groaning in pain.


	7. The Fight

Chapter 7

The next day...

Geo woke up from his bed, thinking that he was missing something.

"Mega, what am I missing?"

"What do you mean kid?" Mega asked from his transer.

"Something feels off."

Realization dawned on Geo. "I know, this is the first time that I haven't had a nightmare when sleeping in a long time!"

"Oh well good for you. Hurry up and get to school!"

"Okay."

Geo set off waving good bye to his mother who commented on the lack of the depressing aura that is usually around him.

_That Sonia girl must have done something great to change Geo's behavior this much. _

Geo was actually wanting to go to school now and talk to his new... friend.

He didn't know what was happening to him. Ever since the talk with Mega and being unable to protect Sonia, he didn't go down like most people did, he got back up and was ready for whatever life would throw at him."

_Is this the power of bonds that my dad was talking about?_

Geo put that thought away for later review. What he didn't expect was that when he got to his class, Sonia acted like... himself a few days ago.

She wasn't talking to anyone, and was just ignoring everyone, even the teacher. She was staring out the window.

Geo took his seat next to her and said, "Hey, Sonia."

She looked at me and said quietly, "Hi."

"Why are you ignoring everyone?"

"They only like me because of the songs I make. They also make my manager want to use me to make more money. They're the source of a majority of my pain."

"Sonia... what's with your behavior change. You were fine yesterday."

"Do you mean blind Geo! I was blind! I thought that my manager was the person that caused my suffering and didn't care for me. But I realized that everyone doesn't care for me, they just want my songs. Maybe not even you care Geo."

"What are you talking about Sonia! Of course I care for you! You understand me, and remember what you said yesterday. We can help each other through our troubles."

"I was a fool yesterday Geo. But you're still someone I care about. I will give you a warning. Stay out of the park this afternoon when I hold my concert there."

"Wh.."

"Just do it, its for your own good. I don't want you hurt."

Sonia didn't talk to Geo for the rest of the day.

Afterschool...

Geo heeded Sonia's warning and stayed away from the concert, but decided to watch it from his window.

"Mega, do you know why Sonia is so sad today?"

"How should I know kid, you humans are so complex, happy one day, sad the next. Jeez. I will tell you one thing, there are some serious loneliness waves coming from that girl. I'm surprised an FM-ian hasn't taken her over yet."

"Hmm.. Hey the concert's starting."

Sonia came out behind curtains on the stage she was performing on. The crowd started chanting her name.

Sonia yelled into the crowd, "Do you want me, or the new songs I have!"

The crowd started chanting, " Songs, Songs, Songs, We want new songs!"

Sonia looked mad and then yelled, "Well you're not getting them!"

An explosion rocketed out of the stage and smoke filled it up. When the smoke cleared, Harp Note stood in Sonia's place.

Harp Note yelled out, "I'm going to make you all feel the pain that I felt!"

Geo stood motionless, completely surprised by Sonia's transformation.

Mega yelled out, "Snap out of it kid! Put on your visualizer."

Geo complied and put on his visualizers, blue glasses that let him see the wave world, where EM beings inhabited.

Geo saw a harp standing next to Harp Note.

Mega scowled, "Dang it, its Lyra! She's a tricky one. One thing that will be different this time around kid, is that she doesn't do forced transformations. She sweet talks into transforming. She will be stronger than others."

Geo's shocked face turned to hard, cold expression. "I'm ready."

"Lets go buck wild then!"

Geo shouted, " EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On the Air!"

Geo transformed into Megaman. Mega's head replaced his left arm and his star pendant insignia was on his suit.

Geo phased over to the concert and yelled, "Sonia, you have to stop this before it gets out of hand!"

It was Sonia's time to be surprised, "Geo is that you?"

The guitar, Lyra's current form, said, "Sonia dear, you cannot let anybody get in the way of your revenge."

"Right Lyra, I'll take him down."

"Good girl."

Mega said, "Uh oh kid, looks like she's going full force, you better do that too."

Geo said shakily, "R..right."

Mega shouted, "Come on kid! Now's not the time for stuttering. Remember what I said! Be confident!"

"Yeah! Lets do th..." Geo was interrupted as a guitar crashed into his stomach.

"Ahh.. that hurt!" Geo said in pain.

"Don't let your guard down!" Mega advised.

Harp Note charged again, but Megaman was ready this time as he blocked the guitar and was trying to overpower Harp Note.

"I didn't know you were this strong Sonia." Geo said while deadlocked in a battle to overpower the other side.

Megaman suddenly dived to the right, making Harp Note move forward while he shot her with a mega buster shot.

Sonia suddenly phased behind Megaman and started choking him with her guitar.

"I've won Geo. Give up."

"N..never!" Geo said confidently as he was struggling to speak since he was being choked.

"You'll die if you don't!"

"The Sonia I know would never do this. She's a kind-hearted girl who only cares about others!"

"Well then you didn't know me."

Geo gasped as the chokehold became stronger.

"Y..you s..said t..that," Geo sputtered, "you would be there for me!" Geo said finding his last bit of air.

Sonia let go of Geo as a memory came back to her.

_At Echo Ridge..._

_Geo still didn't understand. "Then why would you still try to get into my life, can't you just let me be alone."_

_"Geo, the reason why I am so intruding in your life is because I was in your position a long time ago."_

_"How did you get out of it?"_

_"After a while, I realized that I was only hurting myself when I mourned my mom's death."_

_"Oh" Geo said sadly._

_Sonia said calmly, "Listen to me Geo, if you ever need some advice, call me. Together we can get over the sadness in our lives."_

Sonia gasped as she realized what she did. "Geo! Speak to me! Please! Don't leave me!"

Geo was on the ground unconcious, barely breathing. Sonia knew he would die soon if she didn't do something fast. Sonia realized what she had to do. She pooled all of her and Lyra's powers together, and gave them to Megaman, hoping to heal him.

"What are you doing Sonia!" Lyra said as she felt her power leaving her, "Stop it!"

A bright light came from her hands as she placed them on Megaman's chest and the light moved from Harp Note to Megaman. Then the light subsided.

"Geo! No! Not you too!" Sonia screamed in fear.

A bright light suddenly exploded out of Geo, and there he was standing up looking down at a sad girl with tears all over her face.

Geo said, "Thank you Sonia."

"What are you waiting for, finish me Mega!" Lyra said coldly to Mega on Geo's hand.

"I don't beat up on women, my partner doesn't either. You can go, just don't cause trouble."

"W...what? T..thank you Mega."

Mega grunted as a reply.

Lyra beamed out of the area in a bright light.

Megaman's wave changed canceled to reveal Geo cradling Sonia in his arms. Then Geo was carrying Sonia back to his room, and letting her sleep on his bed before passing out on the floor.


	8. A Choice

Once again thanks to Manakete King for his helpful reviews. And thank him for the complements. On with the story.

Chapter 8

Sonia woke up in an unknown place, all she could remember was trying to hurt her fans at her latest concert and then... almost killing Geo.

Sonia gasped and then looked around. She was in a place she'd never seen before. Everything was dark and there was a big window in the roof revealing all the stars.

Sonia was scared, she may have been kidnapped! She was on a bed with a blanket that had space shuttles and rockets on it.

Sonia put the blanket off to the side, and stepped off the bed.

She was surprised to find a squishy and hard mat waiting for her on the floor. Sonia didn't know why the mat was so bumpy, so she decided to try and flatten it with her feet.

She heard someone started groaning right after.

"Oh no!" Sonia screamed as she came off the bed to see who it was.

At that moment, Geo woke up and said, "Hey Sonia."

"Oh, its just you Geo."

"Yeah, now we better get to school or we're going to be late, we wouldn't want the Prez (Luna) to be mad at us."

"Right, but wouldn't your mom be mad at you for having a sleepover without permission?"

"Nah, my mom's at her part time job right now."

"Ok, lets go to school."

The pair walked off to school, unaware that the school had decided to implement a new system of learning.

As they walked into their classroom, instead of Luna yelling at them to be earlier, Mr. Shepar yelled at them.

Geo and Sonia said sorry, and humbly walked to their seats both thinking

_Mr. Shepar was always a very nice person who didn't go by the book, why is he so angry today?_

Mr. Shepar interrupted their thoughts, "Class, the school has made a new system of learning. The Study Wave!"

The Prez seemed confused, "Mr. Shepar, I thought you weren't going to use The Study Wave."

Mr. Shepar replied calmly, "Change of plans. Starting the program."

A big holographic statue of the principal's head showed up on everyone's desk, and Geo started instantly learning stuff.

There was so information, his mind couldn't take it!

"Owww." He mumbled.

Mr. Shepar boomed, "Did I just hear someone complain about their pain? You kids know nothing of pain! Well you soon will! I'll raise The Study Wave to the highest levels!"

Mr. Shepar turned a knob and the knowledge flooded into Geo's head. He could feel the wave replace his memories with knowledge for school and other things.

Then he felt his memory of Sonia and his father being taken away.

_No, I won't allow this. My bonds with them cannot be broken. I won't allow it!_

Geo pushed The Study Wave out of his head, but it was still trying to get back in. Geo glanced at Sonia and saw the pain that she was in to get one last burst of energy that broke The Study Wave that was coming into his head.

Mr. Shepar went crazy, "I must raise it more and more!"

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the room, and in Mr. Shepar's place was a big being that looked like a scale, with fire on one scale, and water on the other.

Geo said in confusion, "What, Mr. Shepar fused with an FM-ian! No wonder he was acting differently."

The FM-ian fused Mr. Shepar phased out of the room. Geo took the chance to wake up Sonia.

He turned to his side and started violently shaking Sonia but noting happened. Sonia was still in a trance-like state.

Geo kept trying persistently until a voice said, "That won't work you know."

Geo yelled, "Mega, where were you!"

"Somewhere."

"Never mind that, help Sonia! Quickly!"

"Sure, don't get so mad about it, put on your visualizer."

Geo saw a wave that looked like a book on top of the Sonia's head and the rest of the class's heads.

"Watch what I do." Mega said as he entered the wave on Sonia's head. The wave slowly started to crumble apart and Sonia woke up from her trance.

"What happened?" Sonia said as she was clutching her head in pain.

"I can't fill you in right now, but an FM-ian, you know like Lyra, fused with Mr. Shepar and tried to take over the class with The Study Wave. We have to stop him." Geo replied.

"We?" Sonia questioned, "Remember I can't fuse with Lyra."

"We, you can try to disable The Study Wave on the outside while I take it down from the outside."

"Alright. Lets go. The Study Wave Generator should be in the studio room, down the hall."

Geo and Sonia silently walked to the studio to see the TVs all show the face of Mr. Shepar fused with the FM-ian saying, "My name is Libra Scales, and I will use The Study Wave on you until you die or it breaks. Hahahaha!"

"Libra huh," Mega said from Geo's transer, "He also sweet talks a person into transformation. He'll be pretty strong."

"I can fight him," Geo said confidently.

Geo and Sonia walked into the studio room to see Libra Scales next to a huge statue of the principal's head. Libra Scales then entered the statue.

"Ready Mega," Geo asked his partner.

"Ready." Mega replied.

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On the Air!"

Geo transformed into Megaman. Megaman told Sonia, "Try to do everything to break The Study Wave."

Sonia nodded, "Right, I can always throw some cameras," pointing to the cameras around the studio.

Geo said, "Good, See ya."

Geo phased into The Study Wave's computer system. Sonia sighed, "I wish I could still do that."

"Maybe you can my dear." A voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh, who are you?" Sonia asked fearfully.

"Why its me." Lyra suddenly appeared in front of Sonia's face.

"You! You're the one who tried to get me to hurt Geo! Don't get near me!"

"But Sonia dear.."

"Don't call me that! As far as I'm concerned you're just an evil being with evil intents!"

"As you wish, but I am here to help. Mega showed mercy on me, so I will help him achieve his goals."

"You're just going to try and hurt Geo! Leave me alone!"

"As you wish."

Lyra left the room leaving an angry Sonia behind.

In the Study Wave computer...

"Mr. Shepar! You have to stop this, you're going to hurt all of your students!" An angry Megaman said as he was taking hits from all sides.

"Shut up! I don't care about them, I had to make a choice and I couldn't choose my students! You don't know me! You don't know my problems! So stop talking like you do!" Libra Scales said as he threw Megaman into a wall.

"You really are selfish Mr. Shepar." Megaman said as he was brushing himself off.

"What are you talking about!" Libra Scales said.

"You really think you're the only ones who has problems in the world," Megaman said as an intense aura surrounded him. "But in truth, you're not the only one!"

The computer space started shaking as Megaman looked up and said, "We all have problems so you stop acting like we don't!"

Megaman punched Libra Scales, knocking him back with such force, it tore a hole in the computer space.

"Whoa kid, where'd you get this power." Mega said, amazed by the transformation in his partner.

"I'm not fighting for myself. I'm fighting for all of us. My classmates, and... Sonia!"

Libra Scales got up and was thinking

_Where did he get all this power. I have two choices: A: Retreat because he's too strong or B: Find a way to blackmail him_

A hole in the computer space opened up, and Libra Scales was able to look into the real world and see that Sonia was trying to break the computers.

_Perfect diversion. Hehe._

Libra Scales reached through the hole, and pulled Sonia through. However, he was unaware of a shadow coming in too.

"Ahhhhh!" Sonia screamed as Libra was using his powers to levitate her. She was in front of Libra Scales, acting like a human shield.

Megaman screamed, "Sonia!" He started to run to her when Libra Scales intervened.

"One more step and she dies."

Megaman tensed up. "Sonia... forgive me. Libra, let go of her. Take me instead."

"Oh, a sacrifice, "Libra Scales seemed happy with his sick smile, "Come here."

Libra Scales levitated Megaman and proceeded to drain all his power.

"Ahhhh!" Geo screamed as the wave change broke.

Libra Scales smiled as he said, "Two humans huh, I'll kill you both starting with you!" He pointed to Sonia.

Geo screamed, "Sonia! No!" He tried to move, but he was too deprived of energy.

Libra Scales laughed, "There's nothing you can do to stop me! Fire scale!" A huge ball of fire came out of one of the scales libra held and enveloped Sonia.

Sonia screamed, "Ahhhh! Help me! Ge..."

She was cut off as the attack hit. A huge bright light came over the computer space and when the light subsided, nobody was left.

Geo mutttered, "No... Sonia is g..gone. Nooooo!"

Libra Scales said, "Now you're next boy."

Geo looked up at Libra Scales, eyes filled with rage and hatred " Finish me, even if you kill me, I'll come back from the dead to destroy you."

"What?" Libra was puzzled by Geo's sudden change in personality.

"Anyway, Water," A huge ball of water formed in one of his scales, "Sca...oof!" Libra was surprised to receive multiple punches.

Geo was also surprised as a stranger stood in front of him, enveloped in white light. "Are you okay Geo?" it said.

"Is that you Sonia?"

The light disappeared to reveal... Harp Note!

"Sonia... how did you survive," Geo asked.

"Lyra saved me." Sonia replied.

"Isn't she evil?"

The face on Sonia's guitar huffed, "I can't do good deeds! I have a heart you know!"

"Sorry, and thank you... Lyra. But why?"

Harp Note's guitar replied, "Just returning the favor. And after some thought, I have joined your side."

Sonia said, " Don't worry, I'll take care of this guy."

Libra Scale stood up from getting knocked down by Harp Note. "You! How did you survive?"

Sonia replied, "The real question is if you'll survive."

Multiple music notes came out of nowhere and started hitting Libra Scales. Suddenly, Sonia pointed her guitar at Libra. "Machine Gun String!"

Guitar strings came out of the guitar and wrapped around Libra. "What is this!"

Sonia charged up her power, and sent it all through the guitar strings. The power traveled through the strings and attacked Libra. "No! This cannot be!"

Sonia then took her guitar and ran through Libra slicing with it. Libra Scales then exploded. Geo marveled at Sonia's new found power.

"Kid, remind me never to make her mad again." Mega said. Geo simply nodded.

Libra Scales seperated, Libra was visible on top of an unconcious Mr. Shepar. Libra then proceeded to blow up, but Sonia was able to get Mr. Shepar and Geo away from the explosion.

The three of them got out of the wave world and made it back to their classroom.

Geo said, "I just want to know why Mr. Shepar would do this. Mega said it wasn't a forced transformation, so what could Libra do?"

Mr. Shepar took this time to wake up. "Libra told me that the Study Wave was the only way that I could support my kids. The principal told me that if I didn't implement the Study Wave, I would be fired. I had to support my kids."

Sonia said, "But you hurt all of us. You could have told us, we could have helped."

Mr. Shepar replied sadly, "I realize that now. I caused so many people pain, and I was selfish. Look around us." They reached the classroom and everyone was either passed out or clutching their head in extreme pain.

Mr. Shepar continued, "I didn't need to do this. I had the wrong priorities in my head. I thought that it was my kids or you kids, but I was wrong. I could have chosen both of you, but I was blind."

"It's not your fault Mr. Shepar."Geo and Sonia said.

"I wish it wasn't kids. But I take full responsiblity for my actions. I will resign."

"Bu.."

"No buts kids, I am sorry for the pain I have caused, and I will work my hardest to never do that again. But for now, I am too dangerous to be around you kids. Goodbye... and tell the rest of your classmates I'm sorry... for my unforgivable actions."

Mr. Shepar walked away, drips of water dropping from his face hitting the floor as he walked.

"He's a good man." Mega said.

"Yes." Lyra replied.

"Mr. Shepar..." Geo and Sonia mutttered, "why?"

Geo's sad face turned calm after a few minutes.

"I'm going home Sonia, that was too much for me. Bye." Geo said to Sonia.

"Yeah... bye."Sonia replied, still shocked by Mr. Shepar's actions.

When Geo got home, his mother immediately tried to make sure he was alright, hearing about the incident at school but Geo just shook her off and told her he wants to be alone.

When he got up to his room, he passed out on his bed, thinking about the choice that Mr. Shepar made.


	9. Jealousy

Chapter 9

Geo woke up in his bed, once again surprised at how he didnt' have any nightmares.

_Weird, I wonder if the whole bonds thing is making me sleep better. Oh well. Today's not a school day, so I don't have to worry about anything._

Suddenly, Geo's transer phone rang.

_I wonder who it is._

Geo was surprised to find that Sonia was calling him. He answered the phone calmly and said, "What's up Sonia?"

"Oh, nothing much. Anyway, I called to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall with me today." Sonia said, her cheeks turning a bit red.

Geo, oblivious to this, merely said, "Sure, I have nothing to do today. I'll meet you at the bus stop in about 10 minutes."

"Um... Okay." Sonia said shakily.

When Geo hung up, Sonia said to herself, "Yes!"

Geo was getting ready to go to the mall, and left a note on his refridgerator to his mom explaining where he would be because his mom was at her part-time job.

When Geo got to the bus stop, Sonia was already there, waiting patiently. She perked up when she saw Geo, and then said, "Well lets go Geo."

"Sure Sonia, but what are we going to do at the mall?"

"I don't know. Browse some new products."

"Alright, what makes you happy."

"Yay!"

When the pair got to the mall, Sonia stomach growled, so Geo decided to buy her some ice cream from a vending machine. But the vending machine malfunctioned and started spewing out ice cream.

Geo stated, "Looks like some viruses, lets take care of this Sonia."

"Right Geo!"

Geo said to his transer, "Mega, you there?"

A sleeping Mega woke up and said, "Kid! Why did you interrupt my nap!"

"Doesn't matter. Here, lets bust these viruses."

"Viruses, it was a good thing when you woke me up kid, wouldn't want to miss this."

Geo got ready, "EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On the Air!'

Sonia yelled, "EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm, On the Air!

Megaman and Harp Note appeared side by side and started taking out viruses until they were all gone.

Megaman stated, "We got rid of them pretty quickly."

"Yeah," Harp Note agreed.

"Megaman!" An familiar voice yelled out.

The voice belonged to Luna, who happened to be Megaman's biggest fan and had a big crush on him because he saved her a few times.

"Luna!" Megaman said, surprised.

Harp Note looked mad, her cheeks puffed up as Luna hugged Megaman, trying to get closer to him.

"Errr" Megaman said as he tried to get Luna to get off him without hurting her feelings.

Suddenly a virus appeared out of nowhere and sent a bolt of electricity towards Harp Note.

"Harp Note!" Megaman screamed as he pushed Luna to the ground and shielded Harp Note with his chest as he shot multiple beams from his megabuster, deleting the virus.

"Harp Note, you all right?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, thanks Megaman." Harp Note replied.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt now, you're my partner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you always have been."

Harp Note's cheeks turned red as Geo was as calm as ever. However, to the side, a girl with blond hair was grinding her teeth, surrounded a purple aura of jealousy and hatred.

_Oh that Harp Note! She's going to steal Megaman away from me! I have to stop it someho... Oh! I know. That will definitely work!_

Luna had a happy smirk on her face as she called Zack, one of her lackeys who is really smart but really small.

Meanwhile...

Geo and Sonia broke the Wave Change and proceeded to go around the store looking at things.

Sonia finally find something she really wanted after going throuh four stores. "Geo! Look at this bag!"

Geo replied, "Irg ook wice." Geo was muffled by all the bags he was carrying from going through most of the mall which was made up of tens of shops.

Geo put down his bags and said, "It looks really nice. Something that only you can pick out. I like it."

Sonia became a bit red and thanked Geo when she realized something, "Oh no! I used up all the money on my credit card! I can't buy this, and if I leave it behind then someone else will surely take it!"

"Here I'll buy it." Geo said calmly.

"What! This is way out of your price range!"

"Eh, I don't have anything to spend money anyway."

"This is crazy!"

"Anything for a close friend."

Sonia went silent for a moment, blushing crazily as she tried to hide it.

Geo continued, "I have the money. Meet me by the bus stop."

Sonia reluctantly walked to the bus stop but not before turning around and saying, "Thanks Geo, you're a really good friend."

"No problem."

Geo came out of the store carrying a lot of bags, and on top of it was the item that Sonia wanted. Sonia thanked Geo over and over and said she will pay him back, but Geo simply replied, "Think of it like an early birthday present."

When they got home, Geo dropped Sonia off at her house and walked home, exhausted. A light pole crackling with electricity and blinking on and off got his attention.

_Must be a virus_

Mega said, "Yes! Haven't gotten action in a couple hours! Finally some excitement!"

The two fused and became Megaman. Megaman phased into the light to reveal viruses. He easily deleted them and was about to break the wavechange when he was hit by some music notes.

"Wha.." Megaman was cut off as multiple music notes started hitting him, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Megaman was on the ground while Harp Note was pointing her guitar at him.

"What! Harp Note! What are you doing!" Megaman screamed as a guitar was being rammed into his neck.

"Yeah Lyra, I thought you joined our side! Traitor!"

Harp Note said, "This was my choice. I want to destroy you Megaman."

"Huh? This can't be. Stop this!"

Harp Note had her guitar on Megaman's chest and was right about to punch him when a cannon came out of nowhere and blew her away.

Megaman looked behind him to see Luna with her transer open and some battle chips in her hands. "Don't touch him!"

Megaman said, "Thanks Luna."

Harp Note cursed, "I'll be back! And next time, I'll kill you!"

Megaman fell to the ground panting heavily.

Luna came to his side saying, "Megaman! Are you alright!"

Megaman replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He phased out.

Luna thought to herself, _Phase 1 complete, onto phase 2. At this rate Megaman will be all mine in no time!_

Megaman broke the wave change at his house. "Oww." Geo said, clutching his side and chest in pain. Mega wasn't in any better shape either, he took heavy hits and looked close to passing out.

_Why would Sonia do this? I thought we were friends. Did she put up that whole act just to betray me. It can't be, but I should stay away from her for now. Not like I'm in any shape to go anywhere anyways. I better tell mom I'm sick so I can stay home from school tommorow._

The next day...

Geo was in bed, still hurt. Emotionally and physically. And Mega couldn't go out to talk to Lyra about Sonia yesterday since he was still hurt.

Geo just laid in his bed thinking about Sonia's actions until he heard the doorbell ring. He looked out the window and thought, _speak of the devil._

He opened the door and Sonia cheerfully said, "Hi Geo!"

Geo replied angrily, "Don't hi me. Why'd you try to kill me yesterday! The reason I stayed home from school is because of the injuries you caused me!"

"What? I was at home practicing a new song after you dropped me off from my house yesterday! I even have proof right here, I was singing in front of my transer camera when you said you were being attacked!"

"Something's wrong. I know, lets make a trap."

"What do you have in mind?"

Later that day...

Geo wavechanged into Megaman and was traveling on the wave roads when he was confronted by Harp Note.

"What are you doing here Harp Note!"

"I'm here to kill you."

"Really, you claim you are the real Harp Note. Are you really?"

"Yes."

"Then what's my real name?"

"Umm... You never told me."

"Wrong."

"Harp Note come out!"

Many music notes came out of nowhere and attacked the imposter in front of Megaman.

"Machine Gun String!" A voice called out and guitar strings shot from the ground and enveloped the imposter. Megaman walked up to the imposter and said, "Who are you."

Megaman punched the imposter multiple times, and its appearance of Harp Note started breaking up. The image of Harp Note broke up and it revealed a robot.

_A robot was the imposter!_

"Goodbye." Megaman said and he shot the robot, causing it to blow up.

After the fight Megaman and Harp Note made up. "I'm sorry for doubting you Sonia. I trust you fully now."

"Thanks Geo, and I'm sorry for any pain I might have caused you."

"Its okay. So I'll be back at school in a couple days, so I guess I'll see you at my house everyday afterschool?"

"You can count on it Geo!"

"You're a great friend Sonia."

The two humans seperated and went to their homes. Geo passed out from pain and exhaustion, and Sonia slept peacefully dreaming of her mom and Geo.


	10. New Power

To answer Manakete King's question, I actually have been tempeted to use stronger vocabulary words but I am afraid that some people will not be able to understand them. That's why I have been using repetition of easier words. And thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10

As more viruses broke out as more FM-ians came to Earth to get the Andromeda Key, the tool they need to destroy the Earth, Geo and Sonia were needed much more often. Megaman made a full recovery after a few weeks and got stronger, but his improvements didn't help.

Virus battling took much longer because the viruses were getting so much stronger. And since Sonia wasn't as advanced as Geo in fighting, Geo had to continuously protect her.

One day, during a session of virus busting...

Megaman yelled, "This is getting annoying! Where are all of these viruses coming from!" as he took down multiple waves with his megabuster only to see more appear.

Harp Note shouted, " I don't... agh!" A virus came above Harp Note and knocked her to the ground. Thankfully, Megaman saw this and was able to catch Harp Note before she hit. Megaman carried Harp Note to a safe location and let her down.

However, the safe location was in front of Luna's house. Luna looked from a window and thought, _Harp Note? Why are they still fighting together? My plan couldn't have failed! It was foolproof! I hate that Harp Note! Hate her! Hate her! Hate her!_

Luna looked to see Megaman and Harp Note phase away to take on more viruses.

She suddenly heard a voice, "You can get revenge you know."

Luna looked around to see nothing. "Huh, who's there?"

"I'm right here." A purple snake woman abruptly appeared in front of Luna, making her involuntarily back up into a wall.

The snake woman spoke, "Don't you want revenge on Harp Note?"

Luna seemed to be in a trance now, "Yes, I do. I want to make Harp Note pay for ever touching my dear Megaman."

"Fuse with me, then we can destroy Harp Note and you can be with Megaman forever." The snake woman said persuasively.

_In the grave. _The snake woman thought.

"Yes." Luna said.

The two beings formed together to make an even bigger snake woman. They teleported away.

Back with Megaman and Harpnote...

Megaman shot his megabuster and deleted a virus, while Harp Note fell down on the Wave World from exaustion.

"That seems to be the last one," Megaman stated.

Harp Note panted, "I don't think I can take anymore. I guess I'll see you at school tommorow."

"I guess."

In the morning...

Geo and Sonia walked with each other to school, with Geo getting "I'm going to kill you" looks from other guys. He just shrugged them off.

When they go to their classroom 10 minutes early, Luna was already there, and it looked like she was there for hours.

When Luna saw them she screamed, "You're late! What is wrong with you! How late can you be! That's it, detention!"

Geo replied, "But Luna, we're ten minutes early, and none of our classmates are here. Not even our teacher!"

"Then you'll all get detention! Even the teacher! Can't you people do anything!"

When the rest of the class got to school, yelling could be heard across Echo Ridge.

Finally, their new teacher couldn't take it anymore, "Luna! That's it! No more bossing around for you! As far as I'm concerned, you're not even class president yet, so I will officially take you out of the race! Everyone except Luna doesn't have detention!"

"What!," Luna screamed, "I will not believe this! I am the class president! I will win the race!"

"Too bad," The teacher replied.

Luna started sobbing as her lackeys, Bud and Zack tried to comfort her. "It's alright Luna, you can always bring up this issue with the principal. This new teacher can't have that much influence can he?"

Luna sadly replied, tears in her eyes, "This new teacher will do whatever he can to get me out of the race, I don't think I will ever be class president now."

"Come on Prez, don't give up. You can do whatever you set your mind to." Bud said.

"Yeah." Zack agreed.

"You're right guys, I may be down, but I'm not out. I'll keep trying, and I'll give up when I'm dead!" Luna confidently cheered.

"And we'll be there for you Prez. We're going to be here every hard step of the way of the class election." Bud and Zack said happily. Happy that Luna was back to normal.

"Thanks guys. My life would be so much harder without you." Luna reminisced.

_And so much easier without Harp Note, _a voice in Luna's head stated.

The rest of the day went on smoothly.

At the end of the day, Geo and Sonia were going home when they looked to see one house being swarmed by multiple snakes.

"Agghh, I was hoping to get by this day without going through any complications, " Geo said angrily.

"Oh well, without them, our days would be so much more boring." Sonia replied happily.

The duo both wavechanged and entered the house. To their surprise, nobody was inside the house and it was crawling with snakes and darkness. The duo split up to cover more ground

Geo said to himself"Hmm, I wonder what caused these snakes to act like th..."

A hand snuck up behind him and covered his mouth, stopping Megaman from talking. Megaman tried to break free but now snakes came around him, restricting his movements.

He staggered and whispered, "Harp Note! Help!" before being bitten and passing out from the poison.

"What! Megaman! Where are you!" Harp Note called out before receiving a blast to the back.

"Right here Harp Note." Megaman replied. Megaman's eyes were red, and his armor turned purple and he had a snake head clinging to his neck, injecting more poison into him.

"Megaman! What are you doing!" Harp Note screamed as more buster shots were fired at her.

"Mega, what are you doing!" Lyra screamed from Harp Note's guitar.

Megaman simply and smirked while Mega growled.

Megaman ran up to Harp Note as unreal speeds and took her into a choke hold from the back and began kneeing her in the back.

Harp Note screamed in pain, "Megaman! Stop this!"

A voice came out from the darkness, "He can't."

Megaman stopped attacking and pointed Harp Note to a shadow in the darkness.

The shadow snapped its fingers and a bit of light came into the house. The shadow walked into the light to reveal a snake woman.

She said, "My name is Ophiuchus Queen and I'm here to destroy you Harp Note."

Harp Note replied, "Why me?"

"You were always taking Megaman from me, but now, thanks to my snake venom. Megaman is now my servant and will do whatever I want! There is no way he will be able to resist! Hahahaha!"

Ophiuchus Queen continued, "Megaman, destroy Harp Note!"

Megaman replied monotonously, "Yes master."

Megaman pushed Harp Note to the ground and began pummeling her. Punching harder and harder as her wave change was about to break.

The wavechange finallly broke, revealing a crying Sonia, "Please don't do this Geo!" Megaman paused.

Ophinuchus Queen yelled, "What are you waiting for, finish the attack!"

Meanwhile, in Geo's mind.

Geo was floating in an unknown dimension, the only thing he could see was darkness. He was getting sucked into a black hole when he heard someone yell, "Don't do this!"

Geo turned around and saw Sonia, his mother, and his father standing next to each other motioning to come to them. Without warning, another black hole appeared behind them and Geo watched helplessly as they were sucked up by the black hole all screaming his name.

Geo got mad, angrier than he had ever been. Words appeared in front of him, as he read them, a voice said them, "Do you want to protect them?"

Geo replied, enraged, "Yes! I want to protect them all!"

He repeated his words, "I will protect them all!"

A bright blue spark of electricity severed the darkness and electrocuted Geo, flowing through his veins and he marveled at the new power he received.

He yelled, "I will protect them!"

He released all the energy and it shattered the darkness. The darkness was moving away from him, like it was afraid of him until it was all gone.

In the real world...

Ophiuchus Queen kept yelling to finish off Sonia but the snake head that was on Geo's neck burst into flames and crackled with blue electricity.

"What!," Ophniuchus Queen yelled.

Megaman turned around, poison gone from his system, which meant he was back to normal, and calmly said, "I'm done playing your games Ophniuchus. Your time is over."

The room exploded with light as Megaman called upon his new power. Blue and white wings grew from his back and his helmet was shaped like a pegasus while Mega was now a pegausus.

"Star Break! Ice Pegasus!" Ice Pegasus Megaman yelled out.

He charged up his power and a bright blue circle formed around the ground of Ophniuchus Queen.

"Its over!" Ice Pegasus Megaman yelled, "Magician's Freeze!"

Ice shot out of the circle in the ground and encased Ophniuchus Queen freezing her completely. Ice Pegasus Megaman's right hand turned into a sword and she sliced the frozen snake queen in half, causing her to explode.

Ice Pegasus Megaman reverted back to his normal form to find the human that Ophniuchus took over, Luna.

Megaman said aloud, "Luna huh."

Sonia came behind him and asked shyly, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Megaman was surprised, but answered, "Nope, and probably never will be."

"Ok."

Megaman carried Sonia to her house and went back to his house, tired by the turn of events that occured.

"That was fun kid," Mega said as Megaman broke the wavechange.

"Maybe, but I'd rather never do it again, " Geo tiredly replied.

Geo went up to his bed, brushed his teeth, and slept like a stone.

For those of you who ask if I'll ever get writer's block, I make a habit of thinking up a plot before a write it and add more detail later. Oh, and I have a great storyline set up. It will probably take about four days to a week to finish this. It will be about 15 to 20 chapters. I haven't made an ending yet, but it will end at Andromeda, then sequel! I will take a short break after every story I finish. Maybe a day to about a couple hours. I have a lot of time on my hands.

Thank you Manakete King for being a very loyal reviewer. As long as I know that one person is reading my stories. I will keep writing. So you don't need to ask any questions about that. I will finish every project I create, usually.


	11. Master of The Star Break

Thank you to AureolousShadow for his review. I finally have a second reviewer. Yay! And thank you for the complements. I have already read most of your stories and I got a lot of my inspiration from you. I am really happy you reviewed. Thanks!

Chapter 11

Megaman was in the woods, focusing hard. He was trying to learn how to master the Star Break. After he saved Sonia with it, he was only able to bring it out a select few times.

He had to learn how to use it! Megaman was thinking hard about what conditions were similar each time he used Star Break. Then it hit him. _Somone to protect. _

The first time Megaman used it, he was trying to protect Sonia, the second time, Luna was abducted by viruses and he transformed.

Megaman thought hard, he tried to picture himself in a situation where he would need to protect someone.

Abruptly, he lost his thoughts and he once again found himself floating in a room of darkness.

Words appeared in front of them as the same voice called out, "The Star Break is activated by a need, not a want."

Megaman understood. He couldn't simply try to save someone, he had to, he had to put himself in a situation where if someone he cared about died, he would die too.

Megaman didn't want to do this, but he put himself inside the nightmares he had experienced a couple weeks ago.

Megaman's wavechange broke, and Geo looked as the room changed.

The dark room changed to a picture of a man. Geo recognized this man, it was his father.

His father was there, waving to Geo. Geo wanted to go to him right now, but he knew it was just an illusion. His father wasn't with him, he wasn't even sure if his father was alive.

The nightmare started. The background changed to space. His father was there with him, but he wasn't smiling or happy. He was chocking, space slowly killing him. His father reached his hand out and Geo tried to take it but he couldn't move.

A black hole formed behind Geo's father and it sucked him in slowly. The last thing that could be heard out of his father was a name, "Geooo!"

Geo yelled, "Stop! Stop it right now!"

The words appeared in front of him again. _Find the power._ Geo complied. He reached into his memories, took out all the pain he suffered from losing his father, watching his mother cry, and used it to strengthen his resolve to protect everyone.

Geo screamed, tears running down his face, "I will find the power to protect everyone!"

The room exploded, multiple flashes of lights came out of Geo, lighting up the room and giving him more power each time he flashed. Finally Geo yelled out, "Star Break!"

Back in the wave world...

Geo was Megaman again, but this time he was in his Ice Pegasus form. The power he felt could be controlled. He felt unstoppable, but knew that he had to keep training.

He powered back to his original form and tried powering back up. It succeeded.

"Yeah kid! This is the kind of power I was talking about!" Mega whooped as he was also facing the awesome effects of the power.

"This is it! This is the power! I have mastered the Star Break!" Megaman yelled as the wave road he was standing on lit up with blue electricity and power.

"With this power! I will protect! The world!"

This chapter is a lot shorter than the other chapters I have written because this is a filler chapter. It tells how Geo mastered the Star Break. Oh, and I think some of you Sonia fans will like what's in store next chapter.


	12. Another New Power

Chapter 12

Megaman and Harp Note were battling what seemed like endless waves of viruses on the wave road one dark and foggy night.

"Where all of these things coming from?" Harp Note asked as she sent music notes to destroy her opponents.

"I don't know! Its endless!" Megaman yelled out as his megabuster was decimating all the viruses he faced.

Abruptly, a hand came out of the darkness and wrapped around Harp Note's neck.

She tried to speak but was being choked while hit in the back.

"Megaman hel..." Harp Note passed out from a hit to the head.

"Harp Note!" Megaman yelled as he raced to her location to find a shadow holding her in a chokehold.

The shadow pointed to Harp Note, "Move, she dies."

Megaman growled, "You'll pay for this. If she weren't here, I'd kill you."

"Too bad, you already have."

"What?"

A swirling twister unexpectedly slammed into Megaman knocking him off the wave roads and to the ground.

"Miss me?" a familiar voice said as another shadowy figure appeared on the wave roads next to the person who was holding Harp Note.

The two figures stepped into the light of a streetlight. They were Taurus Fire and Cygnus Wing!

"How are you two losers alive?" Mega asked from Megaman's left hand.

"Lord Cepheus revived us, and we are here for our revenge." The two FM-ians said in unison.

"Cepheus eh, the coward, can't even come down to Earth to do his own dirty work. Instead, sends these failures to try and get the job done" Mega said smugly.

"You'll pay for that traitor," Taurus Fire said confidently as he began to increased the hold on Harp Note's neck. She started screaming in pain.

This prompted Geo to say, "Let her go! Its me you want! She has no part in this!"

"She has more part in this then you think." Ophiuchus Queen said as she stepped out of the shadows of the night.

Megaman yelled out, "Where are you all coming from! Mega what should I do?"

"What do you think kid!" Mega replied.

"You have two choices, A: Surrender, or B: Die." Libra Scales said as he too, came out of the darkness.

"Libra too huh," Megaman said as a sudden resolve came into his eyes.

Megaman continued, "I choose C: Fight back!"

The night exploded into flashes of blue light as all the FM-ians were knocked away and Harp Note was taken into Ice Pegasus Megaman's arms.

He put her down outside of the fight and reentered battle.

The FM-ians were down, but they were far from being destroyed. Ice Pegasus Megaman grinned and said, "Bring it on."

Multiple explosions of light were heard from the distance as Harp Not woke up.

"What happened," She groggily asked.

Lyra replied, "You passed out from hits from Taurus Fire. Geo rescued you and is now fighting all the other FM-ians who were supposedly revived."

"I have to help him."

"Lets go."

"Yeah."

Harp Note headed out for the battle as it started getting intense. Ice Pegasus Megaman sent ice crystals that hit all the FM-ians, but the attack seemed to be doing nothing to them.

The FM-ians seemed to be attacking in waves. All attacking at once with their strongest attack gradually took its toll on Ice Pegasus Megaman.

He started tiring between attacks and the enemy took notice of this. It seemed that the enemy was sapping his strength because ther strength reserves seemed to be limitless!

Finally Harp Note joined the battle. Ice Pegasus Megaman yelled out, "Stay back! They're too strong for you!"

"Nonsense!" Harp Note replied, and started shooting music notes out when all the FM-ians combined their attacks and sent it at her.

"Harp Note!" Ice Pegasus Megaman screamed as he blocked the attacks with his body.

"Here's our chance!" Tauros Fire yelled out as the rest of the FM-ians began sending wave after wave of attacks at Ice Pegasus Megaman who reverted to his regular form due to lack of power.

"Geo..." Harp Note murmured as Megaman screamed in pain as each attack hit.

Finally, the wavechange broke and she saw a fireball on a collision course into a passed out Geo.

Harp Note jumped in the way and shielded as a bright light engulfed the night.

Harp Note was in a dark room. Geo was still passed out behind her and a sword was visible in the center of the room. The sword came shooting towards Harp Note, she ducked and the sword started heading right towards Geo!

Harp Note was able to move in front of the sword and stop it from moving any further, but her power was being used up at incredible rates.

_Can you protect him? _A voice called out.

The wavechange broke and Sonia yelled out, "Yes! I can and I will!"

A red power burst out from the sword and Sonia absorbed it, the wavechange once again starting up. Sonia was Harp Note now, but her helmet was shaped like a lion, and the end of her guitar was a lion head and her suit was colored a light red.

"Star Break, Fire Leo!" Harp Note shouted as she was once agian in the wave world. Everyone was surprised by her transformation.

They all stood and gaped at Harp Note's new powers. That was their undoing.

"Atomic Blazer!" Harp Note yelled out as a swirling flamethrower-like blast came out of the head on her guitar, swarming all the FM-ians and deleting all of them.

"Its over." Harp Note stated as she went back to her regular state and carried Geo home, then went to her own house and passed out on her bed, exhausted by the amount of power it took to maintain her new form.


	13. Helping the President

Thank you dyll for my 6th review

Chapter 14

Geo had fully recovered from all the damage he took when he was being attacked by the FM-ians, ad he was surprised to learn that while he was unconcious, Sonia learned how to use Star Break.

"I still can't believe it." Geo remarked as he and Sonia walked to school.

"Believe what?" Sonia asked curiously.

"That you can use Star Break."

"Hey! I'm not that weak you know!"

Geo stumbled, "No! Its not that! Its just that I've had much more experience as Megaman than you have as Harp Note, so why did I only gain Star Break recently?"

"I don't know? Why are you asking me? Oh, we're here."

Geo and Sonia made it to school to see many pictures of Luna everywhere. On the bulletin board, in the gym, even the boys bathroom!

_Luna is really intent on winning the class president race isn't she? _Geo thought.

While the duo was looking at the posters put up, Luna came out of nowhere and grabbed Geo's arm forcefully.

"Geo! I need more help putting up these posters! Come help me!" Luna yelled into Geo's ear.

Geo clutched his ears and said, "Sure Prez, I guess I can help."

"Than come to the mall today afterschool! We have to put some posters up there!"

"But I thought that the class president election race is only for students. Why post posters in a public place?"

"A lot of students hang out afterschool there! So its obvious that the mall is a good place to put up posters!"

"Ok, I guess I'll come."

"Good!"

Sonia interjected, "Geo doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to! Besides, he has plans afterschool!"

Luna looked at Sonia with devil eyes, "And what would that be?"

Sonia smirked, "He's taking me to the park today!"

Geo intervened, "I am?"

All of a sudden, he got an email on his transer. Geo said, "Hold on one second." He checked his email to find a memo that said, _Go with Sonia to the park tomorrow._

"When was that?" Geo said aloud.

"Who cares about that! You have to help me with my presidential election!" Luna yelled, making everyone in the hall look at her, but when they saw who yelled, they turned away, hoping not to face her rage.

"You know what! Geo, become brothers with me right now!" Luna screamed horrificly.

Geo stammed, "Uh, okay, why?"

"Don't ask! Just do it!"

"Sure."

Luna's and Geo's transers reacted. BrotherBand formed. Geo Stelar, brothers: 1, Luna Platz, brothers 3.

Luna smirked and laughed, "Ha! Now I can check your secret! If you don't come to the mall with me to hang up posters, I'll reveal your secret to the world!"

_Oh man, I knew this wasn't a good idea, _Geo thought.

Meanwhile, next to Geo, Sonia was really angry.

_Geo hasn't even formed a brotherband with me and he forms it with this overachiever! I'm going to kill Luna! Now Geo has to go to the mall with her. Oh well, if Geo's coming, I'm coming too!_

Geo turned around to talk to Sonia, "Sorry Sonia, seems like I have to go with her now." Then he whispered, I can't let Luna figure out I'm Megaman, then she'd be even more interested in my life."

Sonia pouted but understood. For the rest of the day, Sonia didn't talk to Geo, clearly upset that he couldn't go to the park with her, but as a result, Geo was spending a lot more time with Luna, making her even more jealous.

Afterschool...

Sonia was still avoiding Geo, but was going to follow him when he went to the mall to help Luna's campaign. At the mall, Luna was holding Geo's wrist bringing him around places he could advocate Luna's campaign to other students. They finally stopped moving at a fountain.

When kids that Luna knew were enrolled in her school walked by her and Geo when they were sitting at the fountain, she always held Geo close for some reason. At first, Geo was surprised, but the other times he wasn't.

The fact that he wasn't surprised made Sonia even more jealous. Her jealousy was interrupted as Sonia looked over her side to see a camera crew rushing in, and a big man with a suit coming to talk to Geo and Luna.

Geo looked very surprised and was waving his hands in protest, but Luna latched back onto him, and the man took them away to a stage a few shops over.

Sonia looked at the stage in jealousy as a crowd gathered in front of Geo and Luna who were standing in the middle of it.

The man announced, "All right people of Echo Ridge! These lovebirds have decided to reveal their secrets of how they got their relationship to the place they are now! Listen if you want to be their position with your crush!"

Geo and Luna split up, moving to opposite sides of the stage as boys gathered around Geo, and girls gathered around Luna. Sonia joined the crowd out of curiousity.

Luna was dramatically saying, "Oh, Geo, he always had a crush on me, but I was always surrounded by a pack of boys crushing on me. But one day, when I was upset, he came up to me and tried to make me feel better, and that was when it all started."

Luna sighed in the air with lovestruck eyes, although it was obvious to Sonia that she was thinking about Megaman, not Geo.

Sonia decided to listen in with Geo's conversation with the pack of boys in front of him from the girl's side of the stage.

Geo sighed hopelessly, "If you want to get your crush on a date with you, form a brotherband with them, and then blackmail to tell them their secret to the world unless they go on a date with you. That's what Luna did to me."

The guy's faces turned angry then to understanding, patting Geo on the back and then said that they'll beat her up later, but Geo intervened.

"You have to vote for her, or else she'll kill me, and her parents are really rich, so if you guys attack her, most of you will go to a jail that her parents specially built for you."

The guys nodded and walked away in a pack.

Luna suddenly spoke up, "Watch what I'll do now. And remember to vote for me in the school race!"

All the girls, with the exception of Sonia, giggled and nodded.

Luna crept up behind Geo and Sonia realized what Luna was going to do. She was going to turn him around and kiss him!

Sonia had to stop this, she looked around, and then steeled her eyes.

Luna was walking silenty up to Geo thinking, _think of Megaman, think of Megaman. What am I kidding, Geo doesn't even look like Megaman! Do it for the race. Do it for the race!_

Right when Luna was going to turn Geo around, Geo received a tackle that knocked him off the stage. Sonia got up while Geo was still on the ground stunned, or hurt because his head hit against a bench.

Sonia yelled, "Don't touch him Luna!"

Luna screamed like a fangirl, "Sonia Strumm! I can't believe you're her... Wait a minute! You're trying to ruin my election aren't you! Give me back my boyfriend."

"He doesn't even like you!"

Luna gasped as a small crowd formed a circle around she and Sonia. The announcer man then yelled, "Looks like we have a little rivalry here!"

Sonia and Luna were right about to unleash punches among themselves when a young man yelled, "Man down! Geo's down!"

The circle cleared to see Geo on the bench knocked out while a small group of guys, the same who swore to kill Luna, were trying to wake him up with ice cold water.

The circle gathered around Geo now, and while Sonia was stunned from the injury, Luna found the perfect oppurtunity to raise her chances of winning the class election.

Luna got through the circle and yelled, "I'll give him CPR!"

Meanwhile, Sonia was nowhere in sight. Right when Luna was about to give Geo CPR, a man in a white suit broke through the crowd and yelled, "Get away! I'm a doctor!"

The doctor did many strange procedures on Geo's unconcious body, and then gave him a shot. The doctor sighed and said, "He'll be alright. I'm lucky I got here when I did though."

Luna replied, angry that she couldn't get a chance to save Geo,"But who sent you here?"

The doctor moved aside to show Sonia behind him, "You can thank this young lady for that here. She came in running to the food court I was eating in and started screaming that a friend of hers was injured."

The doctor continued, "I think she should take this young man home too."

Luna protested," But I should do it because..."

She was cut off as the man replied, "I saw you're little face-off on the stage, I don't think it would be good for him to experience any yelling at all."

Luna stopped, pouted, and walked away angrily.

Sonia squealed in glee as she said thanks. The body of the doctor then started deforming. The top part jumped off the lower part. Sonia was appalled and backed away when a gruff voice yelled, "Now what you did Zack, you made her scared!"

Sonia was confused until the two halfs took off the white jacket to reveal Zack and Bud! Zack explained, "You see, we were at the mall putting up posters until we heard that boy yell 'man down'. At the time, we were messing around with some jackets by seeing if I could become taller by me standing on Bud's neck."

Zack continued, "Then we saw you, who mistaked us for a doctor, and we knew we couldn't let you down, so we pretended to be a doctor and with my medical knowledge we saved Geo."

Sonia asked, "But what about the shot?"

Zack grumbled, "We sort of took the white jacket from a real doctor because all the other jackets were too small. We also took his medical tools, but we'll return it! I swear!"

"Yeah!" Bud agreed.

Zack said, "Bud will carry Geo home with you, but after that, he'll have to go because the Prez will be pretty mad. I'll stay here and cover for you Bud, so hurry up!"

"Right! You can count on me Zack!" Bud said.

Sonia and Bud walked to Geo's house, Bud carrying Geo. At Geo's doorstep, Sonia told Bud he could go back to the mall, and then entered Geo's room. It seemed much better than before, with the whole aura of the room being a lot less depressing.

Sonia then put Geo on his bed and observed everything in the room, until her eyes went onto a picture of a man. The man was smiling in a picture with Geo and his mom. _He must be Geo's father._

Before Sonia knew it, night had fallen, and as she looked up to see the stars, she fell asleep next to Geo.

On the wave roads though, two beings talked to each other, "The actions today have considerably filled it up," as one being lifted up a small orb, which had a little bit of purple water in it.

"The events have gone by as planned, and soon the Earth will be destroyed!"


	14. Death to All

I am so happy because I have finally gotten reviews. Thank you to Dragon Sky, Pegasus Magic, and Leo Kingdom for reviewing, even though I suspect it is the same person. If other people who read this do not know what this means, check the reviews for my story. Oh, to Manakete King, the person who will get DragonSky, is someone nobody would expect, and to raise more drama I will not tell you. But check in today or tommorow to find out!

Chapter 15

For some reason after the events at the mall, Geo had been the center of attention for Sonia and Luna. Luna began trying to walk Geo to school, and every morning, they each latched on to one of his arms and tried to pull him apart.

Also, there were some even weirder incidents happening at school. Best friends were splitting up and acting completely differently. People who hated each other started hugging each other. Luna started hugging Geo and asking him to go places with her for no reason, making Sonia blow up with anger.

Finally, Geo couldn't take it anymore. "Mega! Why is everyone acting so differently!" Geo yelled into his transer.

"Ow! Kid! You don't have to scream! Don't you know not to interfere with an EM Wave being's nap! Shut your pie hole, I've noticed the difference too."

"You have? I thought you were sleeping for the last few days."

Mega seemed irritated at this, "When your blondie girlfriend shows up and crushes you with a hug, don't you think I feel it!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. So I went around your town, and I noticed that EM Waves are what's causing people to change."

"How?"

"Its like magnets. The EM Waves are turning people into magnets. Opposites attract, and similar go apart. Simple."

"How did you know that? I thought you have an IQ of about..."

"Shut up kid! Do you want my help or not!"

"Fine, fine."

Mega disappeared from Geo's transer and went into a phone line while Geo put on his visualizer. A whole bunch of circular waves appeared in Geo's vision. One by one, Geo saw the phone line that Mega went into crackle with electricity. The waves started disappearing, but more waves came to take its place.

Mega came out of the phone line and yelled, "There's too many of them! We have to destroy the source!"

"And where would that be?" Geo asked as a lighting bolt came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground.

"That would be me." A voice said as Geo turned around.

A boy was looking down at Geo with a white colored suit, a mechanical right hand, and a unicorn horn on his forehead.

"My name is Gemini Spark. And I am going to destroy the world."

Geo replied courageously, "You don't know how many times I heard that. Join the list! Because I won't let you!" Geo tried to get up but his electrocuted body didn't let him. He felt like there were porcupines were pricking his skin, and add that to 1000 volts of electricity running through him, it equals pain to the 100th power.

"I won't kill you. I need you for my plans, but for now, I'll leave you a parting gift." Bright EM waves formed on Gemini Spark's hands and he threw them at Geo. Geo didn't know what was happening, but his mind was wiped of all his common sense. He could only think about... Luna? What was the world coming too?

"He'll fall in love with the girl, and we'll fill up the key with the jealousy of the other girl." Gemini Spark said to a mysterious portal that popped up next to him.

Gemini Spark laughed crazily and then walked into the portal leaving behind Mega, who tried to help a screaming Geo, who was screaming in pain because of an enormous headache that started up.

Geo woke up the next day, his headache gone and his thoughts clear. The doorbell rang and there was Sonia and Luna fighting for some reason. Geo was about to seperate them when he looked at Luna.

He was thinking, _Luna looks so beautiful tod... Wait! What am I thinking! I don't like Luna like that! I don't like anyone like that! But still..! No buts, what is this! What did Gemini do to me?_

Suddenly, Geo's body began moving out of control. He took Luna's hand and then started walking off to school, forgetting about Sonia.

Sonia huffed, "What's wrong with him?"

Sonia then overheard Geo asking a blushing Luna if she wanted to go to the park with him afterschool. Sonia exploded with rage and jealousy and was going to give Luna a piece of her mind when Lyra stopped her.

Up on the wave roads, a small ball that had barely any water filled up a bit more.

While Geo was walking with Luna, Mega decided to ask his partner about his extremem attitude change.

Mega whispered,"What's wrong with you kid?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, I've just made a realization about something Omega-Xis." Geo replied.

Mega thought, _the kid nevers calls me that. I better check if this change is not EM Wave related._

Mega entered Geo's mind to see Geo inside a large cage, trying to get out.

"Hey kid, what ya doing?"

"Mega! You have to help me! I've been stuck here forever! I don't know what happened to me, its like I have no control over my mind!"

"Ok... I got it! I know what's wrong!"

"What!"

"You need some good old knuckle sandwiches!"

"What!"

Mega left Geo's mind, took control of his transer, and made him punch himself a good 10 times. Geo was on the ground restraining his out of control hand, and then kicked Mega out of his transer. After that, Geo was still obssesed over Luna.

Mega decided to go to Sonia to see if she could cure Geo. When Mega got to her, Sonia was in tears, and Lyra was comforting her.

When Lyra saw Mega, he cowered away in fear of being blamed for everything that happened, but stopped once she asked what's wrong with Geo. Mega explained everything, with Gemini and how Geo's obsessed with Luna, and about what happened in his mind.

Sonia then steeled herself and yelled, "I'm going to kill Luna, then Geo will be all mine! I'll save him!"

Sonia, Lyra and Mega then hurried to school (Mega didn't want to go back to Geo's transer because he didn't like Geo's new attitude).

In class, Sonia was trying to talk to Geo, but Geo ignored her and was talking to Luna. Abruptly, the fire alarm went off, and something exploded outside. Geo looked outside, and then Mega yelled, "Visualizer!"

Geo put on his visualizer and saw Gemini Spark there. Gemini yelled out, "This is the beginnning of the end!"

A few rooms in the school blew up, and smoke was leaking out into the school yard.

The teacher yelled out to evacuate, but Sonia held Geo back and told him that they had to fight Gemini.

Luna then told Geo they had to evacuate. Geo looked between the two and then went with Sonia. Luna was screaming at Geo to come back while Bud and Zack pulled her back from a falling bookshelf.

There was no way out of the room, but Geo and Sonia knew how to get out. Sonia wavechanged, but Geo simply jumped out the window. As Geo was falling, he wavechanged and became Megaman. Megaman charged at Gemini as he was falling and kicked him, pushing him to the ground with such force it created a huge crater.

Megaman started punching Gemini Spark and started yelling, "Return me back to normal! Don't mess with my thoughts!"

Megaman suddenly received a lighting bolt to the side and he was knocked off Gemini Spark. Megaman looked up and said, "Two of them?"

Gemini Spark stood next to a black version of him, and they said in unison, 'Before you battled only a half of my power. But this is our true form."

The white one said, "I am Gemini White, and this is my brother, Gemini Black. Now we will destroy you!"

Megaman yelled out, "Bring it!"

Megaman powered up to his Ice Pegasus form and began fighting Gemini Spark.

The battle had barely started and it was near the end.

Ice Pegasus Megaman was taking major hits, every lightning attack that the Geminis used did double damage. Finally, Ice Pegasus Megaman powered down from exhaustion.

The Geminis took this chance and charged their energy and sent their attacks together toward a stunned Megaman. Right as the attacks were about to hit, Fire Leo Harp Note jumped in the way and deflected the attack.

"Harp Note..." Megaman said before he passed out.

Harp Note's eyes were full of rage as she said, "I'm going to kill you for hurting Megaman, and for making Geo like Luna!"

She charged up her energy and yelled, "Atomic Blazer!"

A swirling fireball hit both Geminis but they weren't even fazed, they didn't even have a scratch on them.

Harp Note didn't seem any bit depleted as the battle began, but in truth, because she didn't have the mastery of Star Break like Megaman had, she was using most of her energy to maintain the form.

Harp Note smirked, ignored the pain and lack of energy and said, "Two Geminis, one Harp Note, thats pretty even."

She charged at the twins, but right about when she was going to make contact, they jumped out of the way and sent their attacks, hitting her back and making her fall forward, breaking the wavechange.

Megaman then woke up. He was surrounded by a green aura and said, "I'll protect her!"

Then he looked at the Geminis, eyes filled with determination, "I'm going to kill you both."

Green lighting flashed as the sky suddenly became black. The smoke of the previous fires cleared as a twister formed around Megaman. Megaman yelled as a green lighting bolt, the biggest one so far, came down on him.

Everything slowed down. Gemini White was moving, charging towards the lighting bolt. The bolt was right about to hit Megaman when Gemini White intercepted it.

A green thunder erupted over his body as a transformation occured. Gemini White's original suit turned dark green and his helmet turned into the shape of a dragon.

He smirked and yelled, "Star Break! Gemini Sky Dragon!"

An explosion rocketed out of the school. Megaman said, "Oh no... Its over... This can't be... Have to flee!"

Megaman had one last burst of energy as he raced over to Harp Note and teleported with her to a place somewhere far away from Echo Ridge.

But Echo Ridge wasn't so lucky. One by one, houses were exploding as twisters ravaged over them. The peaceful haven it was once before was now a warzone, filled with flames and explosions.

In the center of the town, a huge tornado was swirling, destroying everything in its path as two shadows stood in the center of it. "We're coming for you Megaman. There isn't anywhere you can hide. Hahahaha!" The beings laughed maniacally.


	15. Admin Royale

To Thunder Tyrant 77, in most stories the good guys win, so why not make it a whole lot harder for them? Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at a party and came home, and was too tired to write. But I'm up now. I'll reveal no information about this chapter to make the experience better for you.

Chapter 16

Geo and Sonia were training hard in a forest. After they retreated from Gemini Spark, Geo was intent on making Sonia master Star Break.

Sonia was concentrating while Geo was giving her scenarios where Star Break could be used without depleting any energy, "Sonia! Star Break is based on a need! You have to find that need!"

Sonia nodded and tried to picture herself against Gemini Spark, and he was holding Geo by the neck. But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move or attack. She just stood there motionless while Gemini killed Geo.

Sonia gasped as she opened her eyes to see a concerned Geo. He said, "You okay Sonia? You seemed scared for a minute there."

Sonia replied sadly, "I just can't... do it, I can't find the power! Every situation I put myself in just makes me more and more afraid of what's to happen!"

Geo looked to the distance solemny, "I know Sonia, I'm scared too. But we have to do this. All our friends... their lives were crushed like ants. And we were powerless to stop it. We have to stop Gemini before he kills anyone else."

Geo continued, "We need to keep training. Gemini has mastered the wood element, and you'll have the biggest advantage over him. That's why you need to master Star Break!"

"But I.."

"You can Sonia. You're one of the strongest people I know. You got me out of my moping, and you were strong enough to rise over the pain of your mother without any help. You can do this."

Sonia steeled herself. She thought, _I have to do this. For Geo, for my mother, for all of the people counting on me!_

Sonia concentrated as a red aura formed around her, and she instantly became Harp Note.

"Focus Sonia! You can do it!" Geo yelled.

Harp Note's form changed into Fire Leo, and she sighed as the aura disappeared, but she was still in her powered up state.

Harp Note panted as the wavechange broke, "I think I mastered it Geo. I did it."

"Good, we'll need the extra power to face Gemini." Geo stated, "Now's the time to face him."

Geo opened up his transer and the daily news popped up, a large title depicting, "Small Town of Echo Ridge Destroyed! No Survivors!"

Geo looked down sadly as he said, "Gemini has taken away everyone precious to me. I have to destroy him... but without you Sonia."

Sonia exclaimed, "Huh?"

Geo was instantly behind Sonia and hit a pressure point on her neck, making Sonia faint. Geo said to nobody in particular, "I'm sorry Sonia, I tried to train you, but you are still not strong enough to take on Gemini, and I can't bear to see you hurt."

Lyra started screaming from Sonia's guitar, angry that Geo couldn't trust her, "What did you do that for! Do you have to keep thinking we're weak! We can take on Gemini!"

Geo replied sadly, his face full of different emotions, anger, fear, and sadness, "I already lost everyone. My dad, my mom... and I can't bear to lose her Lyra. Its not that I think she's weak, its just I'm too scared to see her get hurt in battle."

Geo went on, "Lyra, you have to protect her. Make sure she stays alive if I don't... come back. She's the only thing I have left now, and I'll fight to the grave to keep her safe."

"All you're going to do is hurt her!" Lyra yelled, trying to make Geo understand.

"I know. But if that's going to save her from either more pain, than I will take that risk." Geo replied, tears in his eyes threatening to be released.

"Geo..." Lyra said, understanding his actions but still angry at him.

"Lyra, make Sonia understand that I did this for her."

Geo wavechanged and started heading for a twister that was currently ravaging the world. Inside the twister, a being laughed, "Everything is going directly as planned."

Megaman arrived at the twister to see that there was a castle swirling inside it. Being an EM Wave, Megaman was not affected by the effects of the tornado, and easily went inside the EM castle.

Once he was inside, the room instantly turned dark, and the only thing that could be heard was a crackling of electricity.

Gemini Spark was visible, white sparks being released from him simply being in existence. His appearance had changed, the DragonSky transformation had become more evident, and Gemini could easily hold the state.

Megaman was right to the point, "I'm going to kill you Gemini. Where's your brother too? I want to kill both of you at once."

Gemini laughed, sparks being released as the twister from outside became stronger. "My my Megaman, you seem a bit angry. What for?"

"You know why I'm mad! Answer the question!" an angry Megaman yelled as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Using the Admin's powers huh? Where's the other channeler? The girl, the one Lyra fuses with?" Gemini asked confidently.

"Leave her out of this! This battle is between me and you!" Megaman shouted as he powered up to his Ice Pegasus form.

"Two can play at that game." Gemini said as a dark green aura was unleashed over his body.

The two beings of ultimate energy collided with each other with their energy swords. They were matching every blow, none of them letting up.

Meanwhile at the forest Geo and Sonia were training in...

"Sonia! You have to wake up!" A frantic Lyra screamed as she tried to get out of Sonia's guitar, but unfortunately, Geo locked it before he left.

"Wha..." Sonia said, as she grabbed her head, tired from the effects of being knocked out for an hour.

"Sonia! Your up! Thank goodness!" Lyra said as she was given relief.

"Hey Lyra, you don't have to scream. What happened? Where's Geo?"

"Geo... left to go fight Gemini. He didn't think you were strong enough to take on Gemini, and he didn't want to see you hurt." Lyra said sadly.

"What! I'm not a weakling! What was Geo thinking! Come on Lyra, we have to go after them!" Sonia yelled, as she put on her guitar strap and wavechanged.

Back at the Twister Castle...

Ice Pegasus Megaman and Gemini Sky Dragon were going all out. The castle was crumbling from the pure power being released from both entities. But, one being had the advantage over the other.

Ice Pegasus Megaman screamed as he was bombarded with wood attacks and electricity attacks, both which did much damage to him.

Gemini Sky Dragon yelled out, "Elemental Cyclone!"

Gemini started twirling around in a circle until a huge tornado formed, and it was right about to hit Ice Pegasus Megaman, who looked on in horror, when a fireball broke it up.

The twister broke to reveal a surprised Gemini Sky Dragon, and a second later, fireballs seemed to rain out of nowhere, crushing his body.

Ice Pegasus Megaman stood up to be helped by Fire Leo Harp Note.

"Harp Note!" Ice Pegasus Megaman yelled, surprised.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, "Harp Note replied happily.

"Thanks. You did it. You took down Gemini Spark."

A booming voice called out, "You'll never get rid of me that easily!"

Gemini Spark popped out of a large pile of debris and rubble made by the attacks from Harp Note.

He laughed maniacly, a lunatic smile on his face. "You really think I was beaten did you. Well I'll tell you one thing. I had a backup plan."

The castle started rumbling, pieces of it falling on the ground. Finally, the rumbling stopped.

Gemini Spark looked on happily. "You see Megaman and Harp Note. I knew that facing the two of you together would result in my loss, so I used the power of DragonSky to power up the ultimate weapon."

"Oh no..." Mega said from Megaman's left hand.

Lyra did the same thing.

Megaman and Harp Note were confused and said in unison, "What is it! What is the ultimate weapon!"

Gemini Spark interrupted their conversation, "It is the destroyer of worlds, the strongest thing in existence. Andromeda! Rise from your sleep! Destroy those who oppose me!"


	16. The End of The World

To Manakete King, I have added some hints about Andromeda in previous chapters, so you might have missed that. But thanks for reminding me about that so I can add it in to make more sense. Also, thank you to all reviewers and readers. Andromeda will be introduced in its final form.

Chapter 17

Gemini Spark had just released Andromeda as he held up a small orb that was filled with a dark purple liquid.

Mega screamed, "That's impossible! I have the Andromeda Key!"

Gemini Spark chuckled, "Yes you do traitor. But Cepheus, our great king, he was outraged by the failures of the others. So he decided to give us our own key to fill up instead of going after you."

Mega said in fear, "Oh no..."

Gemini Spark started laughing crazily, "The power of an AM Sage can do anything! All of your loved ones and my victims are inside this key right here."

Gemini showed the key to Megaman and Harp Note. Megaman could see the faces of everyone he knew circulating inside the purple water of the key. They were screaming and tryng to get out.

"Let them go!" Megaman screamed as he pointed his buster towards Gemini Spark. But, he and Harp Note powered down from their AM forms from exaustion.

"Hmmm, let me think about that... no! While my brother and I were destroying things in our little twister, the people we supposedly killed were absorbed into the Andromeda Key." Gemini said with a crooked smile on his face.

Harp Note asked, "Where is your brother anyway?"

Gemini found this funny, "Allow me to show you! Andromeda!"

The castle started crumbling, everything started falling down as Megaman and Harp Note phased outside the twister. The twister was under the effects of Andromeda too. It started collapsing, spewing out things that were trapped in its rotations.

Cracks were forming in the ground as the sky suddenly became dark. Lighting was striking all around Megaman and Harp Note and Gemini Spark was nowhere to be found.

Out of nowhere, a hole in the clouds were formed. But no light shined through the sun. Instead a gigantic, metal being came through the hole.

Megaman whimpered, "So this is... Andromeda."

Mega yelled, "Kid! Snap out of it! We have to take it down, for everyone!"

Harp Note agreed, "Yeah! Come on Megaman, lets take destroy Andromeda!"

"Like you can." A deep voice emanated from Andromeda. Gemini White was in Andromeda's hand.

He said, "My brother will destroy you."

"Brother?" Megaman and Harp Note asked.

Abruptly, the head of Andromeda split in two, opening up like how a two sided door would. Inside of it, was Gemini Black, he was linked to many wires and cables and had his eyes closed.

"Yes me." The deep voice boomed, "I am controlling Andromeda!"

Andromeda then attacked, its huge arms swaying across the ground with such power that the Earth started cracking, reveling lava pits beneath.

Megaman and Harp Note were dodging every move, but they were tiring as Andromeda somehow looked to become stronger.

Megaman yelled to Harp Note, "We can't keep this up much longer! We have to finish this before Andromeda becomes too strong!"

"Yeah!" Harp Note replied as a red and blue aura formed around them both.

Megaman and Harp Note stopped defending and started attacking, both of them hitting Andromeda's weak spots.

Andromeda roared in pain as its attacks got slower, but Megaman and Harp Note were tiring at incredible speeds.

"Atomic Blazer!" Harp Note yelled out as a small fireball formed in her hands, but then nothing came out of them.

Harp Note's aura was getting weaker as she was helped up by Megaman, but then he was shocked in the back and both of them fell down, aura's weakening.

Gemini White appeared, and he said happily, "This was never about Andromeda, it was about the AM Sages!"

"What!" Megaman said as he used all of his power from passing out.

"One full-power AM Sage could take out Andromeda alone, but three of them in one being could destroy the whole universe. So I'll be taking your powers."

"No..." Harp Note said as she screamed in pain as her powers were being absorbed into a cylinder-like container. Harp Note's wavechange then broke as the container glowed bright red.

Gemini Spark then held the container up to himself, and a green aura filled it up, but Gemini only seemed tired.

Gemini then said haggardly, "You might be wondering why I didn't take your powers second. Well, that's because even in my weakened state, I am still strong enough to destroy you, and I have my brother to help me if I can't." Gemini pointed to Andromeda and it roared in reply.

Megaman couldn't move as his power was being absorbed. He tried to hold onto it for as long as possible, but his power was slipping out of his grasp.

Gemini Spark said, "Oh, you're trying to hold out against the vaccuming powers of this container huh. Well you're going to fail!"

The container that Gemini Spark used to absorb Megaman's powers glowed a bright blue as the transfer was complete.

Gemini Spark then laughed and combined the three containers together, creating a blend of powers circulating in a bigger container.

Gemini then took the container, flew up to the core of Andromeda and started insert it inside Andromeda.

He stopped and yelled out to a barely concious Sonia and a struggling Megaman, "This is the end for your pathetic world!"


	17. Side Change

Listen, to the people who say my fanfic is out of character, I know the way I introduce things is a bit different than the way the game does it, but I like adding my own twists, and if you think it is good, then the way I make it good doesn't matter unless you want to learn from my ways.

Chapter 18

Megaman and Harp Note had just had their AM Sages powers absorbed by Gemini. Gemini was right about to put all of the AM Sages into Andromeda, including his own, to create the strongest being in history.

Gemini was laughing as he started putting the containers containing the AM Sage's power but was stopped as a voice yelled out, "Wait!"

Gemini stopped the proccess, put the containers on the ground, and turned to the voice. It was Mega, he was next to a hurting Geo. "I still have the Andromeda Key! I can stop Andromeda!"

Gemini chuckled, "Yes you could, if you were an FM-ian."

Mega looked surprised, but tried to mask it as Gemini went on, "I learned a lot of things while I was in my AM form. I learned that PegasusMagic, DragonSky, and LeoKingdom were AM-ians, who were put to the brink of extinction by Cepheus. But the interesting thing is that there is a fourth survior."

Mega grunted in anger as he didn't want to here what Gemini was about to say.

Gemini simply laughed, "The fourth survivor is you, Omega- Xis. That is why you can't wield the key. Only FM-ians can use it, so there goes your hope."

Mega then started laughing, "Jokes on you sparky! Where're your containers you value so much!"

Gemini grunted in surprise as he looked to his feet to find the containers holding AM energy gone!

Gemini yelled out, "Where are they! Brother!"

Andromeda reacted as it roared, cracking the land and making explosions occur all over.

Geo appeared out of nowhere and started screaming, "Mega!"

Mega nodded and raced towards Geo. Geo jumped, and the two wavechanged, and Megaman hit the ground, looking better than ever, but in truth, his energy was running out and the wavechange would break soon.

Megaman took three containers from a little hole in the ground, and then started talking. "Gemini!"

Gemini turned around to see Megaman triumphantly holding up the containers. Gemini scowled and yelled out, "You'll pay for this!"

Megaman replied confidently, "Remember what you said Gemini, how that one full-power AM Sage can take out Andromeda? Well how about 3!"

Megaman took the containers and broke them, releasing all the energy at once, sending out powerful shockwaves and winds that was pushing everything near him away, including Harp Note and Gemini. Even Andromeda was moved back by the outstanding power.

A huge cyclone came around Megaman, surrounding him, and masking him from everyone else.

The cyclone was actually made up of the AM Sage's spirits moving around Megaman at incredible speeds. They all spoke at once, "Thank you for saving us. You're will to protect your friends and family is stronger than any human on the Earth. Are you sure with this choice, you might die."

Megaman responded calmly, "I know the risks, and I am willing to take them."

"Very well." The three AM Sages responded as they turned in lightning, and all shocked Megaman at once.

Megaman screamed out in pain as he tried to keep the overwhelming power from taking over him. He tried to think about all of the people he was fighting for. The power was threatening to make Megaman go mad.

He tried to resist, but he felt the power tearing himself apart. Megaman saw himself falling, into an unknown dimension, one that had no light, and everything inside it was just pure... darkness.

Megaman couldn't hold on to his resolve as the power of the three AM Sages overwhelmed him. The battle within Megaman was lost as the twister around him broke. Megaman was now surrounded by the three auras, and there was a dark air around him.

Megaman then hovered over to Gemini Spark, who was on the ground from the force of the explosion and started punching him. Gemini was surprised at his opponents sudden change in attitude, but that surprise was quickly replaced by pure pain.

Megaman was no longer acting like himself. He started inflicting pain anyway he could, until a gigantic hand crushed him and pushed Gemini White to safety.

Andromeda recovered from the shockwaves of the AM Sages powers and was trying to destroy Megaman as best as it could. It was squeezing Megaman with all of its power, but Megaman wasn't even fazed.

Instead of Megaman feeling pain, Andromeda did. Its hand blew up completely, mechanical parts flying all over the place as it roared in pain.

Gemini White yelled out, "Brother!"

As he said that, his face connected with Megaman's fist, sending him flying into Andromeda, sending both of them back a considerable distance.

Megaman then said darkly, "Those who have given me pain shall... die."

Megaman said it so easily that Gemini White got scared.

Mega wasn't faring too well against the power either, he looked competely different, his eyes hardened, and he actually seemed to be enjoying the bloodlust.

Megaman was enjoying himself too, a sick smile on his face as he pointed Mega at the two brothers. He shot his megabuster, over and over. Each shot sending Andromeda and Gemini White back a few feet, every shot making them both cringe in pain.

Megaman yelled out, his eyes filled with madness from the power, "More pain! Give me more pain!"

Andromeda tried to get up, its body creaking from the attacks that Megaman carried out.

Megaman seemed to enjoy this sight as he smiled sickly, dark energy radiating from him.

Megaman lifted his right hand, his control over the new found dark powers he had found became greater.

The land crumbled and started shaking as huge slabs of rocks rose, an invisible force propelling them upwards. A black aura surrounded the rocks.

Megaman took his thumb and index finger and put them together. The rocks responded, both of them moving to the sides of Andromeda. Gemini White looked on in horror as the two rocks came together and crushed the head of Andromeda. Andromeda reacted instantly, its body falling over, and coming apart as it fell.

Megaman just looked happy, wearing that smile like the greatest thing in the world just happened, not the most cruelest and horrible act in the history of the universe.

Gemini White screamed as tears stroked down his face, "My brother! You killed him! How could you!"

Megaman looked at a pile of debris that fell from Andromeda being destroyed, and there was Gemini Black, groaning in pain, and severely injured.

"Brother!" Gemini White screamed as he rushed to his brothers side and put himself in front of Megaman, using his own body as a shield for his brother.

Megaman smirked as he fired two megabuster shots, both hitting Gemini White and making him fly back. Somehow, Gemini White got up though, and crawled to his brother and hugged him, doing anything to protect him.

Megaman was right about to shoot his buster again coldly when a body put itself in the way of his shot.

The person who was stopping Megaman from taking his shot was... Harp Note.

This is the darkest chapter I have written, and I know some of you may be happy with this, and some of you will be sad, but I know this chapter interested some of you, and it added a lot of suspense to my fanfic. If you don't like it, tell me what I can fix, and if its the whole plot, I'll take your critisism and try to incorporate it into my writing, but I won't change the plot. I might sound real serious right now, but its been a long day, so just give me the up and downs about this chapter, and I'm sorry if I angered some of my readers.


	18. Outcome

Chapter 19

Megaman had steely eyes as Sonia screamed at him, "Don't do this Geo! You're not a killer!"

Megaman replied with a huff, "Get out of the way unless you want to get hurt."

Sonia kept her resolve "Just put down your buster!"

Megaman kept his buster up, and instead of pointing it at Gemini, he pointed it at Sonia.

Gemini spoke up from behind Sonia, "The power of all 3 AM Sages was too much for him, he has turned to the darkness."

Sonia yelled, tears in her eyes, "No! I won't believe that!"

Megaman suddenly appeared behind Sonia and placed her in a chokehold. "You should've left when you had the chance, now I have to kill you too."

He was choking Sonia harder and harder until a voice cried out, "Geo!"

Megaman stopped the chokehold, pushed Sonia to the ground and looked to the direction of the voice. There was his Mom, and there were a lot of people behind her."

Megaman looked as Luna popped out from behind his Mom's shoulder, she screamed, "Megaman! Don't do this! You've already beat them!"

Megaman didn't respond as he looked towards the Gemini Twins. Gemini white said, "After Andromeda was destroyed, the negative energy that we sucked up from them was released, so here they are again."

Megaman pointed his buster at him when his Mom cried out, "Young man! You better stop this right now!"

Now all of his friends and family were looking at him, and Megaman paused as a force in his head stirred. Megaman was now in an unknown place. In a dark room, with no entrance or exit.

The room changed as people started entering, he was no longer Megaman, just Geo. The room was filled up with people, and Geo could see there was a string conneting him to every person.

"What is this!" Geo stated, still under the influence of the AM power.

"This is the power of brotherbands. These bonds are essential to our life, and they keep us alive." A voice out of the blue said.

Geo looked to the voice, and saw his... dad.

"Dad..." Geo said, tears in his eyes.

He replied, "I'm here son, and remember, that your not alone in this battle, your friends are here, your mom and I are here, and Sonia is here for you."'

Geo looked around as the string connecting him to everyone else became stronger, and they gave off a bright light, illuminating the whole entire room.

On the outside...

The Gemini White took advantage of Megaman's sudden pause as he charged up a energy ball and pointed it at Sonia. He laughed, "Give up the AM Sage's power, unless you want her to die!"

Megaman was still motionless, even at the pleas of Sonia to wake up. Gemini shrugged, thinking he had plenty of other people to use as hostages as he shot the lighting at Sonia.

The whole Earth shook with power as a blinding light originated from the point Sonia was.

Gemini was thinking, _I never realized I had this much power. Wait! This isn't mine, this is..._

The light subsided to reveal Megaman in front of Sonia holding the ball of energy that Gemini shot in his hand as it disintegrated.

Megaman looked different, as the dark aura from before had been completely annihlated. His helmet was shaped like a pegasus, and wings came out of his back. But his armor was a mix of red, blue, and green, with his two hands being replaced by two heads in the shape of a dragon and lion.

Megaman looked back at Sonia and asked, "You okay Sonia?"

Sonia nodded gleefully as she was very happy that Geo had returned.

Megaman now looked to the Geminis. "You'll pay."

His hands reacted to his words as the two heads charged up with energy. A fireball on his right hand, and a mini twister on his left hand. On Megaman's chest, ice shards formed, and the three attacks were released together and hit the Geminis at once.

A mass of huge explosions broke out through the land, every subsiding one replaced by another booming one.

When the explosions subsided, and the smoke cleared, nothing was left in the Geminis place.

A sudden green light appeared in the sky, as everyone looked up. Megaman, who was back in his original form awed as he felt a presence that was very important.

Mega looked up and then said, "Cepheus."

A booming voice rang out across the Earth. "Earthlings, as king of the FM-ians, I have wronged you. I originally thought that your attempt at friendship on the spaceship Peace, was a signal for war, and I attacked it in my stupidity.

Megaman looked up in surprise as he learned who killed his father. "It was him?"

"But I have realized my sins, and I shall repent for them. All the damage that has been done by my servants shall be reversed. The people who were on Peace will return except for one brave man who is still willing to help us, even after all that we have done."

Megaman looked up, hoping that it wasn't his father.

"Please dad, you left us for so long, please don't leave us again."

The voice yelled out, "Kelvin Stelar will be remaining to create a stronger bond between our worlds."

Megaman had tears in his eyes and looked down, but was helped up by Sonia and his mother. A green light enveloped all of them as they were in Echo Ridge once again, looking newer than it had ever been.

He looked up, remembering his dad's last words and said, "Thanks dad."


	19. Shoutouts!

Shoutouts!

First of all, I want to thank all the loyal readers who have read my stories and gave me advice. First off on my list is:

Manakete King: My first reviewer, and my most loyal reviewer. I knew he was reading my story from beginning to end, he gave me a lot of advice and I am really happy for knowing that.

AureolusShadow: He came to my story after 1/4 of it was done, and he has been a loyal reader. He hasn't reviewed in a while, but I have no doubt that he is still reading, so thank you.

Thunder Tyrant 77: Thank you for putting me on your favorite stories, the first person to do that. You haven't reviewed in a while, but I know you are still reading, so thanks.

Thank you to all the anonymous reviewers for you help, and I will try to make new stories as fast as I can.

Now, last but definitely not least, BuraiRazor: You reviewed my story near the end, and you're comments have made me really satisfied. You sound like a professional, and you were always the first one to review after I updated my story, and it has really been fun having you review.

Thank you to everyone who read, this story would not have continued if it wasn't for my reviewers too, well, it probably would. But thanks anyway, I will see you later when I make my new story today or tommorow.


End file.
